I. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface acoustic wave device used in various mobile communication terminals or the like and to a method for manufacturing the same.
II. Description of Related Art
Hereinafter, a conventional surface acoustic wave device will be described.
Recently, a surface acoustic wave device has been used often in electronic equipment, such as various mobile communication terminals (for example, mobile phones), and there has been an increasing need to further reduce the surface acoustic wave device in size and in height to meet a size reduction of the equipment. To satisfy this need, it has been proposed to reduce the surface acoustic wave device in size and height by, as is shown in FIG. 6, flip-chip mounting an element 2 provided with a comb electrode 1 on a circuit board 3 with the use of a bump 4 and then covering the element 2 with a resin film 5.
The equipment, however, is now designed in modular form, and because molding is performed after the surface acoustic wave device is mounted on the board, a considerable force is applied to the element during molding, which raises a problem that the bump is broken in some cases.
As prior art document information relevant to the invention of the present application, there is JP-A-2001-176995.